My Friend the Fairy
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Skellington girl, Ally meets a very pretty alien, who knows a thing or to about manipulating dreams. Rated T for bullies throwing rocks at OC. The rest is all fluff and an Appoplexian who dreams about riding on a pretty pony.


**( Her is a requested story for Skellington girl in which my OC, Ally meets Pesky Dust. Rated T for rocks being thrown at Ally by the Bullies. Disclaimer - Ally belongs to me, as do the bullies Bud, Chad, and Mikey. Rachel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10, Pesky Dust, Wildvine and Rath belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**My Friend The Fairy**

* * *

Ally was on her way back from school, after being dropped up at the bus stop. She was exhausted after an energy driven day, because during gym the coach had the students do a five-minute sprint across the gymnasium. This left almost everybody gasping and tired, especially Ally.

Yawning, she made her way up the street to her house, when she felt a rock hit her on the back of the head.

"Nice shot, Bud. Right in that thick skull of hers." Cheered a whiny and high voice, and Ally turned to see none other than the bullies, Bud, Chad and Mikey.

"You are too kind, Mikey. Who's up for a rock fight, huh fellas?" Bud laughed as Chad and Mikey picked up some rocks, and started throwing them at Ally, who ran to the direction of the forest, hoping the Wildvine would save her again.

As she ran deeper into the woods, she saw Wildvine was nowhere to be found, and now the bullies were gaining up on her, the rocks hitting her harder. As she kept running she did not see the tree branch under her feet, and she tripped and landed on her side.

"Dummy fall, Ha-Ha" Mumbled Chad.

"Yeah, the dummy did fall. Okay boys, let her have it!" Shouted Bud as they raised their hands full of rocks, ready to pelt her, when suddenly something whizzed past them and back at them again, swooping over Bud, Chad, and Mikey's heads.

"Who do you think you are? Going around and hurting a poor little girl like a bunch of big idiots." Yelled a high-pitched feminine voice, and then a small, fairy like creature came to the boys and Ally's view. "Boys like you need to be taught a lesson on bullying helpless little girls like her. Maybe this will help." It said as it released what looked like pixie dust on to the bullies. They swatted at the dust, coughing, but then they felt so tired.

"Nighty night." Smiled the fairy.

Ally watched as she saw the boys snoring louder than a train, better yet a train filled with loud bulls. It sound very funny to her and she couldn't help but laugh, but a small, gloved hand covered her mouth as the fairy hushed her and motioned her to move away from the area. As Ally fled a few feet away with the fairy behind her, the fairy said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Ally replied and when they were far way from the sleeping chumps they both burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, did you hear that, Those are the funniest snores I heard in my life." Ally laughed.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee, it was, wasn't it?"

"Hey, thank you for saving me, miss." Ally thanked the fairy but then the fairy stopped, and looked at All, looking a bit insulted but not entirely.

"Okay, little girl. I may look like a girl because of my hair, wings and my voice, but I am a **_guy_**."

Ally was surprised to see that this girly looking creature was actually a guy. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know.

"That's okay. I get that a lot with some of the inhabitants on this planet." He explained, but Ally stopped him. "Wait a minute, 'inhabitants of the planet'?, Does this mean you're an alien?" Ally asked.

"Uh huh. I'm Pesky Dust, a Nemuina. What about you, you have a name?" Pesky Dust asked.

"Ally."

"Ally, huh? You don't mean Ally Drewood, do you?" The alien asked her, looking surprised.

"Yes, how did you know?" Ally asked.

"My friend Rachel told me all about you, and since I heard that you two have a lot in common, such as those sleeping sloths back there and those prissy bad girls at the college, I thought as much." Pesky Dust explained, but then Ally remembered she had to get home.

"Hey, I can help, I know my way around this forest, I'll show you the way." Pesky lead that way as he and Ally raced through the woods, finally reaching the street leading to Ally's house.

"Thanks again, Pesky Dust." Ally shook hands with Pesky Dust and he said to come over to the mansion tomorrow so he could show her that he had more abilities than putting big meanies to sleep, to which Ally giggled and said she would. Soon Ally went inside her house, and for the rest of the day, she slept like a log due to the work out at school and from laughing so much about the bullies snoring.

The next day, Ally went over to the Grant Mansion, much to the delight of Pesky Dust, as he led her right behind the couch in the living room, with Rath, an Appoplexian, snoring and growling in his deep slumber.

"Pesky, what are you doing? If we wake Rath up, he'll give his 'Let-Me-Tell-You-Something' speeches and get really mad." Ally was a little worried, but pesky snickered.

"Don't worry, I have a little surprise for our big pussy cat." As he grinned, Ally saw him enter into Rath's head via though a mist of dust and emerged out, wiping his hands together.

"What did you do?"

"Just watch, I can manipulate others dreams. And it looks like Rath is start to show some signs." Pesky Dust pointed at the sleeping tiger alien, and then to Ally's astonishment he began to smile in a goofy way, and then said in a dreamy voice, "Let me tell ya something, mean old wizard of sour apples, Rath wanna ride on the pretty pink pony to Sugar Plum Island, when Rath says Rath wanna ride on the pretty pink pony Rath wanna ride it now."

Ally and Pesky Dust scrunched up their faces, trying to hold in their laughter but ultimately it was useless.

"PPPPPHHTTTT, PHHTTTT, AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" They burst into gut-busting laughter and fell to the floor, rolling around in hysterical giggles.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA, Oh Man! Rath riding a pony, Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, that is so rich! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ally laughed, almost choking on her endless giggles.

"For a big, tough guy Rath is such a fluffy kitten! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Pesky Dust, neither of them noticing the huge, orange, black and white alien standing up, baring his sharp fangs.

"What's this about Rath riding a stupid horse?" He growled in anger.

"Uh oh." The two mischief makers gulped.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING..." The rest is entirely up to you, because Ally and Pesky Dust were trapped into listening Rath rage and yell about being tricked into having a girly dream, but the two were saved by Rachel who told Rath that hey were just having fun, and promised they wouldn't do anything like that again.

"Rachel's right, we won't do it again." Ally said and Pesky agreed, but they both had one hand behind their backs, crossing their fingers.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Looks like Pesky and Ally are going to manipulate Rath's dreams again. Maybe his next dream will be in and ice cream fantasy, What do you think? Thanks for reading, and Skellington girl I hope you liked it.)**


End file.
